wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Eruption
Eruption NAME belongs to Delta, don't use him without permission! Code by DigitalJackal Amazing ref by Wild!! :D e·rup·tion /əˈrəpSH(ə)n/ noun noun: eruption; plural noun: eruptions A sudden outbreak of something, typically something unwelcome or noisy. Appearance WIP Personality WIP History Not surprisingly, very little is known about Eruption's life before Scarlet found him. What he has been able to piece together are mostly rumors, speculation, but they are the closest he will ever get to really knowing what happened that fateful night. A patrol caught a small SandWing fleeing the SkyWing Kingdom, clutching a single dark orange and black egg in her talons. They captured her, taking her back to the palace. The queen, Queen Scarlet, instantly decreed that she be put to death for attempting to steal an egg from the almighty SkyWing's. She didn't really care much about the egg, but her subjects were curious, so she couldn't just smash it. They put it back into the hatchery, setting out a message to all SkyWing's, asking who's egg it was. No one came forward. They waited and waited for weeks, months, but not a single dragon came forward. Scarlet took it back into her palace, wondering what to do. She was considering smashing it, since it had no family, but amazingly, as if sensing that she wanted to kill it, the egg hatched. And out came Eruption. He was an odd dragonet, having strange black scales. Scarlet didn't really care. Dragonet or egg, it would be easy enough to kill them, but then she saw the spark. A spark in his eyes, and she saw what he could become, with the right amount of pushing. So she let him live. Eruption lived the first few months of his life, shrouded from the rest of the SkyWing's. He was launched into secret training, preparing for battle. The war had just started, surely his time would come soon. He spent day after day, week after week training. Scarlet taught him how to kill without ever feeling remorse. She taught him that she was keeping him alive for this exact purpose and he was going to prove his worth some day soon. Eventually, when he was four years old, Scarlet gave him his first assignment. Until then, his abilities had been a secret in the tribe, but if he survived this first mission, Scarlet would be proud of him and might even present him to the tribe. Rumor had gotten around about a secret plot against the queen inside her council. So she sent him to go take care of it. He would either fail, and die, or succeed and prove his worth. He succeeded, and Scarlet was proud of him. He wanted more of that pride. After that, he thirsted for her approval. He had been told from birth that his entire purpose in life was to kill dragons for her, to fight, and never to speak back. And every time he failed to do something, her anger would be intense. That's where he got all of his scars. Once he even ''let ''a dragon go, that's why he's missing one of his horns. But despite all this, Eruption still revered Queen Scarlet, and did all her bidding for her. Kill another dragon on a council. Done. Pose as a general and spy on her troops to see who was loyal. Done. He barely even thought about it, just thinking that it was what he was "born to do". She sent him out into the war, killing dragons there. Ever heard of the Great Shark Massacre? No? Good. But then, when Eruption was ten, Scarlet sent him on his final mission. A SeaWing, by the name of Dolphin had been recently traveling around the continent, trying to convince dragons to switch their alliance to Blister. She had actually managed to convince so many dragons to do this that Scarlet wanted Eruption to kill her. So he left, with weapons and poisons of all kinds. He flew and flew for days, until he arrived at the seaside. He found her easily, waving pamphlets around and yelling about how this war needed to end. He watched her until she was done with the speech. Every assassin instinct he had told him not to kill her publicly. So when she left to go and sleep at the local hotel, he slunk after her. She gave no sign of knowing about being followed. But when she vanished into a dark alley, he should have known better. In an instant, she had him pinned up against the wall, her wings holding his against the wall, her eyes burning a hole in his skull. He used his tail to whip out a knife, and had it pressed against her throat. It was a tense standoff, both of them not eager to move. Neither of them made a move for very long. But then Dolphin asked in a voice like silk. "Why were you following me?" Eruption narrowed his eyes at her. He knew that he should kill her now. He should do it. Make Scarlet proud of him. But there was something about the way she held her wings. The way her eyes were hard and angry, yet soft. So he finally answered her as honestly as he could, deciding not to kill her FOR THE MOMENT. "I'm her to kill you." He said bluntly. Her eyebrows raised, but she looked a little too amused and not enough scared. Quick as a flash, she reached up and yanked the knife out of his grip, then released him. She invited him to the local tea shop to talk. They sat down, and it wasn't until she ordered tea that he realized her plan. He couldn't kill her now. Not so publicly. She had tricked him. In that moment, he gained respect for her. Respect like he had never felt, not even for Scarlet. It that moment, Dolphin gained Eruption's trust. Trivia -Lorem Ipsum -Lorem Ipsum -Lorem Ipsum Relationships Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Aliquam malesuada bibendum arcu vitae elementum. Amet dictum sit amet justo donec enim diam vulputate ut. Interdum consectetur libero id faucibus nisl tincidunt eget. Sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes nascetur. Dignissim sodales ut eu sem. Lacinia quis vel eros donec ac odio tempor orci dapibus. Diam donec adipiscing tristique risus nec feugiat in fermentum. Nulla facilisi nullam vehicula ipsum a arcu cursus vitae congue. Etiam sit amet nisl purus in mollis nunc sed id. Elit pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus et netus et malesuada. Auctor urna nunc id cursus metus aliquam eleifend mi. Neque laoreet suspendisse interdum consectetur libero id faucibus nisl tincidunt. Diam maecenas sed enim ut sem. Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Aliquam malesuada bibendum arcu vitae elementum. Amet dictum sit amet justo donec enim diam vulputate ut. Interdum consectetur libero id faucibus nisl tincidunt eget. Sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes nascetur. Dignissim sodales ut eu sem. Lacinia quis vel eros donec ac odio tempor orci dapibus. Diam donec adipiscing tristique risus nec feugiat in fermentum. Nulla facilisi nullam vehicula ipsum a arcu cursus vitae congue. Etiam sit amet nisl purus in mollis nunc sed id. Elit pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus et netus et malesuada. Auctor urna nunc id cursus metus aliquam eleifend mi. Neque laoreet suspendisse interdum consectetur libero id faucibus nisl tincidunt. Diam maecenas sed enim ut sem. Gallery Screen Shot 2020-02-12 at 11.56.59 AM.png|Eruption's little missy mouse named Whispers! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing)